Zero Axis
Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history, from it's beginnings as a modest Hellinski duplicate (Administrator error), to it's more prominent presence in Kongregate's world today. Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. College has eaten him whole, and now other moderators are struggling to keep the load off of the room. MiMc A regular of the room. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. Also absolutely amazing at drawing, depending on who you ask, and what kind of art it is. She is currently the object of much debate, caused by rising temperatures and her increasingly laid back behaviour. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars Iamsam2 Nothing annoys him more than a dead ZA whenever he can he will be on ZA, he doesn't really game much so hes a low lvl ubt he chats alot. He has 2 pet guinea pigs called patrick (my sisters as they were born on st patrics day) and spongebob (mine because my sister called hers patric =D) my favourite kong things are Shouts,whispers and my freinds =) Are you the person being somewhat bashed here?--Mattmeister 21:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) 1234gel A quiet (quiet for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, nice person all around. Not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Black_Roze Loves all her friends and cares about everyone thats nice to her. Loves animals. Willing to be friends with mostly anyone. Usually nice but can be a bitch if she's provoked. Very random and some times weird. Loves smores. ^.^ She is part psychic and people claim she has mental issues because shes constantly hyper and always in the mood to run in circles. She LOVES her music so never try and keep her from her mp3 or she'll rip your head off. She loves to hug random people. She likes to flirt but knows when to stop and won't do anything if she's with someone she really loves. She is dating Treptow and loves him alot, ( Black_Roze + Treptow = ♥ ). She is a Vampire Neko. She loves blood. She doesn't care what others think of her but will go off if someone is mean to her friends. Dont piss her off, she might kill herself{ I am thinking of possibly leaving kong i'm not sure yet but I might because im tired of people constantly treating me like crap and completely ignoring me. Also anyone can call me Roze or my first name which is Faith. I do not like to be called Black because too many people have Black in their usernames and it gets confusing, thats it. - Faith A.k.A Roze } @}-;-'-- Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. He's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answear, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a strange tendency to attract trouble. Chendler Only person (yes, i really have all of them) in ZA with all the badges. Quite egotistical, doesn´t talk very much and can´t hold conversation for too long but is very nice. If you need help with badges, he is your man. He also knows most of games, so if you need any strategy, go on and ask. Never mess with him, it is quite dangerous, because he is very good friend with Paulanatter and you might get nuked few times. One thing can make him sad. When he left chat for half of day, nobody missed him. He is heavily badge/achievement addicted. DaxterX2 A user that's been in Zero Axis for a long time. Easy to get along with, but just don't piss him off. Being on the bad side of him would not be good for you. Ask the rest of the regs, they would know from experience. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too and other miscellaneous things. you can find his profile Here His alt rooms are Difference Engine and Digg Mark 1. He is usually found in Zero Axis but if not, then Digg Mark 1. You will probably see him on Idle 2 Konquest or IdleKips! Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. Dungen2345 is one tough cookie, I can tell you that, but shes truly a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most of the mods but cant stand mimc. She usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. Gamer097 Yet another regular to Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually try's to fake stupidity, although he isn't really faking, people just think he is. You should add him as a friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. H is quite chatty and also questionable by many (for utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people think he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. Add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle) Kikai74 Formerly Hmmmmmmmmmm (Not to be confused with hmmmmmmmmm), the dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shutting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.)Also looks like the brother from Lizzie McGuire, lmao. Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, although she is usually quiet. She's never on much anymore.. She sometimes, however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. Also been going out with gamer097 since the end of December. She has also been kinda moody lately because of Dax being all negative/sad over there at their house. so watch out D: (edited by Matt here) R.I.P Katie and Sam, you will be missed ~ Matt. , R.I.P ~gamer097 OhSnap22 Another ZA usual, he is usually on every day during the week and usually on the weekends. He is usually talking in the room or playing a game and will try to keep the peace if fights break out Paulanatter sweetgirl (Ooh I changed it without asking) Hey hey,I am sweetgirl. I'm bored alot, I talk most of the time through pm's. uh... feel free to add me. :) If you wanna know something about me, then read my profile. I am btw, totally crazy about mobile phones. Tell me what your favorite is. :) Wow you love to piss Dax off. and i dont know who put it there. and i don't like it there :P TheAltofDaxterX2 'Nuff said' "He's a realy good person at heart, just like the original"-Mimeko Unreason A very old regular and was a regular before MiMc became a mod and the fall of Zero Axis, now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis. JolietJuggalo Joliet is a kinda new reg, but hes cool as hell. Goes by JJ, Joliet, or Jol. Hes a juggalo, and hes got mad love for his fam. He's usually nice, but mess with him and you'll see his dark side. He absolutely adores holding hands, he does that alot (He gets mixed reactions when he does that). Really good at coming up with pick up lines. He is well known for his sense of humor and is very funny in many ppls opinion. He is also a great pal who will back up his friends and has been known to fight off trolls 'DAiello' He is pretty new and kinda weird but knows how to joke around and have fun. The one thing he hates above all though is when people flame or spend to much time insulting others, especially girls. (Yah I know, people have told me that's weird and sexist but that's just who i am) Very open and accepting, will usually accept anyone as a friend. btw, people can stop calling me DA and can call me David instead :) Cryptosporidian Shrouded in mystery is Cryptosporidian. Known to the masses as Crypto, he or perhaps she may hold most of his or her conversations in private messages, but is always happy to partake in nice public chats as well. Whenever on Kongregate this person is in Zero axis, and in the chat room. Crypto enjoys telling jokes, making small talk, mixing in a little roleplay, and is especially fond of saying “…” and “?”. Crypto can probably be regarded as one of the most tolerant and accepting members of the chat room, and one of Crypto's hobbies is stopping fights. So hit'm up on Zero Axis, Crypto is always looking for something interesting to do! Crypto is probably the coolest person in Zero Axis, a lot cooler than most people. Crypto dosnt stand alone, hes got a whole gang of people that got his back, so you mess with her, then you mess with the rest. Dont try to get any information out of him, she dosnt want to give out much, so respect that. Lame People rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. Which he just avoids via alts. Not a someone you want to be friends with. Haven't seen him in a long time though. vipergurl212 She likes to come on to troll all night. She also has multiple alts. They are: COBRAgurl212, evilbunny223, MISSCUTIEgur112, and snipegurl. She particularally like to harass snipe5000. Ye Old Tales of the Axians The New Owner Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen anymore?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed, yet obvious) claimed that Dragily had allowed her to take over the chat, but it's name needed to be changed. A lot of the regs did not like the idea of this new owner. One of them got angry enough to call out Dragily who didnt understand the situation to many people it was causing stress to. This user has also been a friend of the new mod for a long time but since the new mod tried taking over the room he got pissed and hardly ever acknowledges their existance anymore. The new mod wanted the name to be Dragon's Den (pokemon g/s/c reference). Finally after much conversation with Dragily and the admins, It was decided the room wont change, nor will the owner and that shall stand for eternity. The Fall of the Axis One day, after the controversy of the new owner, a wave of new people hit Kongregate. Being of the younger generation, in general the literate ones were few and far between. In the midst of all this rose a troll, Paulanatter. Paulanatter being a spammer and a supreme nuker, Bombed Zero Axis heavily. Since that day zero axis has become a pit of despair, trying to climb back from the impact of a very devestating attack. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners